goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sledge Bro gets grounded BIG TIME
Characters WeatherStar4000Video-Lee Mr. Dallas-himself Principal Eric-himself Dark Sledge Bro-Simon Dark Sledge Bro's dad-Paul Priest-Professor/Conrad Jack Walters-Eric Kimberly Walters-herself Rodgers Walters-Steven Mr. Piper-Hugh Ms. Piper-Jersey Girl Leith-Brian Plot Dark Sledge Bro gets in big trouble. Transcript WeatherStar4000Video: Dark Sledge Bro, you have gone way too far! Mr. Dallas: WeatherStar4000Video is right, young man! You will write an essay in no less than 10K words for homework! Principal Eric: And you will forget about going on any field trip in school! Dark Sledge Bro: Knock it off everyone! I wish I could break your jaw! Dark Sledge Bro's dad: How dare you threaten to break my, WeatherStar4000Video, your teacher and your principal's jaw?! Dark Sledge Bro: One other thing. WeatherStar4000Video: What is it? Dark Sledge Bro: After posting something inappropriate on Facebook with Dark Hammer Bro, I killed Baby Birdo. (DUN DUN DUN plays) WeatherStar4000Video: Oh my God! How dare you post something inappropriate on Facebook with Dark Hammer Bro and kill Baby Birdo?! You just broke one of the Lord's Ten Commandments, which is "I shall not kill," defied Martin Luther King and went against the Civil Rights Movement! Mr. Dallas: She was a former student of mine as well! Principal Eric: Because of you, without Baby Birdo, no one is going to prevent WWIV from happening! Dark Sledge Bro's dad: We're going to her funeral! (at funeral) Priest: We are gathered together to mourn the death of Baby Birdo. Now Jack Walters, his wife Kimberly and his brother Rodgers will say a few words about her. Jack Walters: I hope my daughters Kendra and Maya will remember Baby Birdo. I hope she's off to Heaven. Kimberly Walters: As a stepmother to Kendra and Maya, I hope Baby Birdo's grave goes next to Gracie's, my husband's former wife. Rodgers Walters: Ever since Gracie died, I feel the same way when Baby Birdo was killed. Since then, I used to accompany my brother Jack before he married Kimberly. Priest: Now Mr. and Ms. Piper are going to say a few words about her. (cuts to audience) Leith: Mom and Dad? Mr. Piper: What is it Leith? Leith: Can I come too? Ms. Piper: Yes. (they walk to the podium) Mr. Piper: I, Bernard Piper, am here to wish everyone goodbye to Baby Birdo. I hope she's off to Heaven. Ms. Piper: I, Snow Piper, have to agree with my husband. Everyone loved Baby Birdo. Leith: I, Leith Piper, feel the same way as my mom and dad do. We hope she's in a better place. (cuts to graveyard) Dark Sledge Bro: Hooray! No more Baby Birdo! No more Baby Birdo! (Scary sound plays as Snow Piper starts crying in Federica's voice, Italian) Dark Sledge Bro's dad: Dark Sledge Bro, how dare you talk that way about Baby Birdo?! Because of you, you made Snow Piper cry even more! That's it! We're going home right now! WeatherStar4000Video: Can I get some nappies? Mr. Dallas: No because his father went to the store to get some! Epilogue (Cuts to the Piper residence and Snow Piper is still crying after Dark Sledge Bro disrespected the death of Baby Birdo) Leith: Dad, why is Mom on the couch crying? Mr. Piper: Leith, your mother is crying because Dark Sledge Bro killed Baby Birdo and now she thinks her life is getting worse when he disrespected the funeral. Leith: I hope she feels better soon. Mr. Piper: I hope so too. Leith: This is devastating. Mom is crying and she can't stop because she can only think about the death of Baby Birdo. Mr. Piper: Snow, let's go to the beach. Ms. Piper: The beach? Bernard, that's a good place. (at the beach and Leith and Piper are in the bathing trunks and Snow is in her bikini) Leith: That's the best day ever. Mr. Piper: Yes. Ms. Piper: You're the best anyone can have. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:2018 videos Category:All Dark Sledge Deserves